Who Would've Thought?
by draco-hermione-shipper
Summary: What’d happen if Ron tries unsuccessfully to get closer to his sister Ginny? What’d happen to Ron if Hermione (his crush) decides to go steady with her new boyfriend Victor? What’d happen if a so-called member of the Weasley family turns out he/she
1. Prologue: My Sister

Disclaimer: The story continues on from the end of Book #4 of JK Rowling's amazing Harry Potter series. The publishers to these fantastic stories are Bloomberg and Warner Bros.  
  
Summary: What'd happen if Ron tries unsuccessfully to get closer to his sister? What'd happen to Ron if Hermione (his crush) decides to go steady with her new boyfriend Victor? What'd happen if a so-called member of the Weasley family turns out he/she isn't? Includes plot, horror, comedy, action, romance. you name it!  
  
I want at least five reviews before I continue on. And, if by any chance you're a Ginny fan (played by Bonnie Wright in the movies) or a Hermione fan (played by Emma Watson in the movies), then check out my site by clicking on the link below:  
  
The Bonnie Wright and Emma Watson Pages (http://geocities.com/bonnie_wright_and_emma_watson)  
  
*Feel their Magic*  
  
Prologue: My Sister  
  
Waiting for one of his best-friends to arrive at the burrow made him feel so enthusiastic that he got his quill and his new private diary and started to write about the thing that was troubling him over at his messy un-made bed.  
  
Dear Diary, My sister, Ginny, I hardly know her these days. Before I transferred to Hogwarts, she and I were, like, the best of friends. But then later, things started to change, I know this sounds crazy, but I met two people who took up all my time. My two friends and classmates. We're officially known as the Gryffindor Trio over at school. When people talk about us it's usually "Ron (yup, that's me!) Harry (He's coming over momentarily) and Hermione.  
  
When Ginny finally made her way over to Hogwarts (don't forget she's a year under us) without realizing, we slowly pushed her away so that she always hung out with our other siblings, Fred, George and Percy (Bill and Charlie have already graduated-oh yeah, Percy graduated too-why do I keep forgetting?).  
  
Besides, she really had it in for Harry. If I let her hang out with us she could end up in one catastrophe after another. Why? Well, as much as I hate to say this, Harry clearly doesn't like Ginny back as more than just a friend. I didn't want anyone to have to tell her this and immediately break her heart into a million pieces 'cuz I wanted her to see that he doesn't appreciate her and let her heart slowly rip apart instead. If you don't think heartbreak a catastrophe, then you get another think coming. The worst part is, she is simply not interested in anyone else. I mean, she only used Neville last year to get him to take her to the Yule Ball. Poor girl.  
  
Another reason why I can't let her be part of our group, is that mostly all we're doing is detective work and solving mysteries. It's dangerous. And, as her older brother, I feel it my duty to protect her and keep her out of trouble and make sure she's on the safe side. She would so not want to go around helping to defeat you-know-who. It's not like she hadn't had enough on her first year.  
  
But don't get it wrong. I mean, I don't completely shut her out. I do stop and chat with her in the Great Hall sometimes during dinner. But I feel that our talks are sincere and she never opens up to me. Now, here we are on the summer holidays, I'm about to enter my 5th year and she her 4th.  
  
But at least one good thing has improved for her! For all of us! Dad finally accepted a promotion at his job (long story, I don't want to get into it, but get this: he still likes muggles but he's no longer obsessed with them!) so now they're paying him HIGH wages and we're no longer poor! We're already planning on buying a new house AND we went on a shopping spree and ended up getting a whole new high-class wardrobe. I just can't wait to see the look on the snake's (OK, Malfoy's) face when we get back! Yippee!!!!-  
  
At this point, Fred and George barged in (who else has been coming into his room all summer besides them?), each holding a bawl of something that smelled heavenly like-  
  
"Popcorn!" Announced Fred.  
  
"Haven't you considered doing this thing people, wizard or muggle, call 'knocking'" Ron angrily asked, snapping his diary shut.  
  
"Get a life, Ron, so anyway, we thought you should sample them, they surprisingly are good." Continued Fred.  
  
"Yeah, after his 5th try, Dad finally managed to accomplish making them without something going wrong. We kindly saved you two bowlfuls before they were all gone, seeing you've been locked up in your room all day."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, "And why should I trust you that they haven't been hexed? I still haven't forgotten that incident with Neville and the canary creams that occurred last year, you know. I'm no fan of your pranks when they're being played on me. Now don't let the door hit you on your way out!"  
  
Fred sighed and was just about to leave when he heard George say something that caught his ear.  
  
"Hey! The World's Record has been broken! For once, Ron's studying!" George laughed, obviously mistaking Ron's diary for schoolwork..  
  
"Seems like Hermione's study-'till-you-die virus has spread on to him." Fred shook his head sympathetically.  
  
"Gee guys, for winning the 'best jokers' award at school, you sure are lame today, so please, what will it take for you to just leave?" Ron whined.  
  
"All right," Fred said, but just before he slammed the door behind them, he turned his head, winked and said, "You'd better make sure that this diary is magically safe from our clutches. You'll never know."  
  
Ron slumped back on his bed with relief, dipped his quill into the ink and continued his final touches.  
  
-So anyway, dear diary, all I'm saying is that this summer, I'm going to spend it on getting to know my little sister better. We even got each other new nicknames, "Bro" and "Sis!" My only problem is, how do I convince the Prankster Twins (Fred and George), Perfect Percy, Big Brother Bill and Cool Guy Charlie (LOL) that it's my turn to keep Ginny all to myself? Uh, oh, Mom's calling, must go, I think Mom finally bought Harry over. My hand is bloody hurting from all the writing I did anyway.  
  
P.S. If you're wandering about how I'm to keep Harry in the background just this summer so that I could hang with my sis then the answer to your question is: Hermione. Her parents are dropping her off tomorrow so maybe they two will just have to do (without me for a while). 


	2. Chapter 1: On The Garden

This time I really want at least 5 reviews before I carry on to the next chapter, and many thanks to limo-baum who is my first reviewer.  
  
Chapter 1: On The Garden  
  
"So, anyway Harry, when Hermione finally comes over today, she'll be able to find the fastest and best spell to get your luggage and stuff all sorted out into the cupboard neatly without having to move a muscle." Ron gabbed, walking out into the gnome-less garden. It's Harry's second day of arrival and they were expecting Hermione to arrive any second now.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron yelled.  
  
Ginny stuck her head out of the kitchen window. "What is it Ron? Can't you see I'm busy? I'm fixing my manicu- Oh, Harry, you're here! Hi!" Ginny hated it when he appears unexpected, she has to be prepared. She was sure that she resembled a tomato from blushing. After all, she tries to impress him to make up for her lousiness at her second year when she really had a crush on him and kept looking bad. She's totally over him now but she wants to make sure he regrets dissing her. "You're done packing already, Harry?"  
  
"Nope. Don't mind me. I'm just going to go, uh, search for gnomes while we wait for Hermione." With these words Harry disappeared behind some nearby trees.  
  
"Sis, I didn't know you cared about manicures and nails!" Ron said, impressed. "Come out and do whatever you want out here in the garden. The weather's great!"  
  
"Hang on." She disappeared from view and Ron heard her yell over to their Mom whom was upstairs, "Mom, do you need any more help with the kitchen or anything?"  
  
Ron thought it was nice of her to keep helping their Mom with the housework, and was double impressed that she could do it and work on a manicure at the same time.  
  
"No, sweets, just go have fun!" Came their Mom's reply.  
  
5 seconds later, Ginny came skipping into view holding not just a nail- fixer, but also a box full of girly things like an eye-brow plucker, a mirror, perfume bottles, hair-accessories, you name it! She really wanted to make the most of herself and impress everyone. And to show Harry that she's no 'Neville Longbottom'.  
  
"Ron, would you mind go getting the wretched blanket over at the shed? I need a place to sit on and dump all these stuff." Ginny asked, struggling to balance all the things that she was carrying.  
  
"Here, Gin, I got it!" Bill arrived, to Ron's annoyance (and a bit of relief, he doesn't really like doing favors, for sisters or anyone). Even though Ron was climbing his first few steps to get closer to Ginny.  
  
Harry immediately came back from view, "Bill, I heard your voice! How are you?"  
  
"Not too good, my lady-friend Sheryl cheated on me. I really thought we had something going." Bill said, trying, but failing, not to show his sadness.  
  
"See? I was right!" Said Ron gleefully, "Remember I kept telling you she was a cheap flirt and a fraud! I never even liked the way she looked! She called me a "carrot-top" when she knew our whole family were red-heads, even you Bill, her own boyf-"  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't!" Began Ginny, going over to sympathetically pat Bill's shoulder (it's what she always does whenever comforting anyone). "The poor guy's just suffered a heartbreak!"  
  
"I bet you know the feeling of 'heartbreak' very well Ginny," said Ron under his breath so that no one but him could hear it. "That's the pain Harry caused you, what does he see in that Cho girl he's got an eye on anyway?"  
  
Ginny went back to sitting on the blanket layed neatly out on the garden lawn with all her girly products whereas Bill went back into the house for a cold drink and a nap (he didn't get any sleep throughout the night due to recalling his final confrontation and break-up with Sheryl over and over in his head).  
  
"So, Harry, wanna play a game of Quidditch?" said Ron cheerfully breaking up the silence.  
  
"Nah," came Harry's reply, he was unusually very moody this morning. "What's taking Hermione so long?"  
  
Before Ron could reply, Ginny, who was carefully starting to apply eye- liner, said, "Oh, Harry, stop being so fussy. You know she'll be here any minuite now." Ginny grinned to herself, she made Harry look dumbfounded, she also made a mental note to herself to always use her come-on-strong ploy when around him.  
  
Catching Ginny's evil eye, Ron thought triumphantly to himself, "Bet he doesn't think she's such a looser now!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud noisy roar that endlessly went on, each minuite it got closer and closer, until.  
  
"Oh, no!" shrieked Ginny, "It's a dragon!!" 


End file.
